Under The Moon One Night
by Sokklafan11
Summary: This was originally going to be a chapter for "My Sokklian Drabbles" but I decided to just make it a new story. Rated M because its a smut. Ship- Sokkla


Rated M for sex....you have been warned...

xXxXxXxX

Sokka hated sneeking around to see his girlfriend, but here he was again trying so carefully not to step on any twigs in fear of waking Toph up. She would be the worst person to wake up in a time like this. He remembered when Azula told him to meet her in a little clearing they had found about a week ago while walking through the woods together. She had told him to be there as soon as he could, he didn't really know why, but she seemed impaitent. The clearing was pretty far away from both the campsites and it was perfect. The young warrior was pretty sure he was close to their meeting place, when he suddenly found it. It was lit up by the moon and was beautiful. He looked around for a minute and walked to the middle of the clearing.

"Hello, Sokka." He suddenly heard her voice from behind him. He wasn't sure what tone she had, he turned around and suddenly didn't think the clearing was beautiful anymore, he found the young girl in front of him much better looking. She had on her undergarmens and that was all. Azula's were much skimpier than Katara's, and he suddenly realized the tone in her voice. Seductive.

"H-Hey Azula." Sokka said nervously. He felt his face turning red. She walked closer to him and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear causing shivers to go down his spine.

"I-I..missed you, too." He managed to get out. She was sucking on his earlobe. He wrapped his arms loosely around her middle. She pulled away and looked at his shirt before reaching over to take it off. She placed her hands on his, now bare, chest as they slowly move down. He can feel pain between his legs as his erection grows. She notices this and gives him a smirk as she began to take off his pants, he gladly helps her. He catches her lips in a kiss, she bit his bottom lip and forced her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues restled for a while. As they were kissing he managed to get her bra and underware off of her, leaving her completely nude. He broke the kiss and looked at her body. He took everything in, his eyes first went to her breasts, her nipples were erect, making his erection grow harder. His eyes looked over her stomach and down to her womanhood.

"You're the most beautiful--" He started but got cut off as she kissed him.

"You don't have to say it." She said smiling at him. She kissed him again their tongues met and he got her on the ground. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, he kissed, sucked, and nipped her neck. His kisses soon began to move down to her chest. He nipped at the top of her breast and kissed his was down to her nipple. He licked her nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. She moaned at the feeling of his hot mouth on her delecate chest. His hand moves down to touch her womanhood. He masaged it as she moaned. He began fingering her as he felt her hot juices building up. He stopped his actions as he felt her hands taking off his last peice of clothing. Azula throws it to the side and begins to pump it. Before he knows it he begins to moan urging her on. She bends down and takes his shaft into her mouth. She begins to suck on it, not before too long he can feel that he is close. She stopes her actions and moves up so she's looking in his eyes.

"Did you have to stop?" Sokka whined. His whining stops as he realizes what she wants he looks at her and smiles, she smiles back at him as his manhood comes closer to her womanhood. He begins to push himself in and looks down at her.

"You know this will hurt?" He askes.

"Yea, I know, but this is what I want." She replies smirking. He pushes himself into her all the way, causing her to flinch in pain. This is the first time he had ever seen her in pain and feels kind of guilty. His guiltyness goes away as he sees her smile, she likes it. He begins to pump in and out of her. His speed picked up every couple pumps and the can both feel that they are close. Azula's moans were getting louder and louder until she let out her biggest one and had her orgasm. She tightened around him making him reach his also and he felt his hot juices go into her. After his release he was tired and lied down next to her, he grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. After a few minutes Azula got up.

"Where are you going?" The young man asked.

"I'm going to go back to my camp. It's not comfy out here." She replied. Sokka got up and grabbed her as he layed her on top of him, her head on his chest.

"You're not going anywhere." He said jokingly. "Am I better to sleep on than the ground?"

"Much." Was her only reply, the two giggled. They fell asleep knowing that they were not virgins anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Did you enjoy it? There will probably be a sequel to this....I love reveiws!


End file.
